Manual/Statistics
"Statistics" screen, accessible from the main menu, has been intruduced with OpenArena 0.8.5. This tracks your awards obtained in Multiplayer games (Single Player Deathmatch and Skirmish modes are not counted), and only those against human players (those against bots are not counted). Please notice: some of them are analogue to the "classic" Medals awards. You may want to read Manual/Medals page before reading this one. However, these are not the same Medals that you find listed in the Single Player Deathmatch menu, that stores your progresses in that mode only (depending from the mode you are playing with, your awards are stored here, there or nowhere). More, "Statistics" menu stores more kinds for awards. You can also find some info about the statistics in the OAX Wiki, here, under the name of Challenges (or Challenge system), since in the future the system may record "goals" like "Get 100 Excellent awards for bronze medal" (just an example), that have not been implemented yet. Statistics The "Statistics" menu is divided into four screens. General This page lists: * Total kills (how many human players you have "fragged") * Total deaths (how many times human players "fragged" you) Weapons This page lists how many frags you did with each weapon (gauntlet, machinegun, etc). See Manual/Weapons for more info about the available weapons. More, there are: * Telefrags: when you get out from a teleporter or respawn, and someone is occuping the space you need to re-materializate, he gets fragged. * Push kills: frags obtained "pushing" someone into lava or deadly pit with your weapons, when award pushing feature is active. * Crush kills: frags obtained activating a mechanism that crushes an enemy. Awards These are the awards analogue to most of the classic "Medals". * Gauntlet: frags with the gauntlet (like you can see also in the "Weapons" section). * Impressive: two consecutive hits with the railgun. * Excellent: two frags in two seconds. * Capture: when you capture the flag in Capture the Flag modes. * Assist: when you return your flag within ten seconds before a teammate of yours makes a capture, in CTF modes. * Defend: also known as Defense, is when you kill an enemy that is inside your base (or that is attacking your flag carrier) in CTF modes. Powerups This page contains info about frags related to the use of the powerups by you or by your enemies (see Manual/Items for more info about the power-ups). * Quad kills - Players killed while you had "quad damage" (damage amplifier) * 2 fast 4 U - Players killed while you held the "speed" powerup (also known as "haste") * They didn't see me - Kills while you where "invisible" * Killing machine - Kills while you had at least 2 powerups * Counter quad - Killed a player that had quad * Not fast enough - Killed a player that had the speed powerup * You cannot hide - Killed an invisible player * Fall deep - Killed a player that had the "flight" powerup * Counter battlesuit - Killed a player that had "battlesuit" (defensive powerup) * Counter regen - Killed a player that had the "regen" powerup * Counter multi - Killed a player that had more than one powerup. Note: "Killing machine" and "Counter multi" stack with the actual powerups. For example, if you did one kill while having both "quad damage" and "haste", you will see: * Quad kills: 1 * 2 fast 4 U: 1 * Killing machine: 1 All coming from the same frag. See also * Manual/Medals * Manual/Multiplayer * Killing Sprees, Death Sprees and Multikills * Challenges page on the OAX Wiki Category:Manual